Harry Potter and the Guardian
by Noblewolfe
Summary: Takes place right after the order of the phoenix. Harry is still depressed over Sirius death. He does not have much time to be depressed though as Harry finds himself swept away to a whole new place with all new people that he has never met before.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared up at the ceiling in the house number 4 Privet Drive. It had only been a week since he had returned home. He was anger at Dumbledore for not telling him of the prophecy until now. But he could also understand why he didn't. He had just wanted for him to have a normal life but still it didn't change the fact that his godfather was dead.

He hadn't left his room since he had arrived at Privet Drive. The Dursleys didn't bother him either because of fear of Moody or because they where hoping that he would die, either way it didn't really matter. He closed his eyes and sleep seemed to find him easily.

_He found himself in the room that he had learned to hate. He could see Voldemort standing in front of a group of 60 death eaters. One of the death eaters whose voice he didn't recognize spoke aloud saying that they had finally found the location but didn't know how to get around the wards. Voldemort smirked saying that he had already found away around that and they were to go now before it was too late. With the loud cracking noise they all disappeared._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up rubbing his scar wondering what location they had found and what was so important about this location that he needed 60 death eaters. Then he heard an explosion which shook the whole house causing plaster to fall from the ceiling. Within seconds he heard screams then he heard people running up the stairs.

He frantically looked for his wand spotting it on his night stand. He jumped for it and in that time someone had slammed his door open. Time seemed to slow down as he looked to the door to see a death eater standing there with his wand raised saying the famous killing curse.

Then an odd thing seemed to happen a teenager seemed to shimmer (1) right between him and the death eater, at the same instant the teen threw a knife hitting the death eater in the throat. The death eater clutching his throat as he lost the ability to breath. Blood was pouring out of the wound. He fell backwards right out of the room knocking the other death eaters down. The teen then slammed the door shut and drew runes on it with his wand before turning back to Harry.

He spoke aloud "Hurry up and grab anything you need that wont hold them off that long!" Harry was about to ask who he was but was interrupted "there is no time to explain i'll tell you everything as soon as were in the clear now hurry." Harry grabbed his wand and pulled out his trunk which he had yet to unpack. Then he turned to the man and nodded. "Grab hold of my arm then and hold on tight" Then they disappeared the same way the man had appeared. A minute later the door burst off its hinges only to find no one in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared in a large room Harry first took note of the fact that the form of travel had been the best 'xcept for brooms of course. Then he looked around the room which had weapons and armor lining the walls of the room ranging from Japanese to European. He also took note of the large tapestry with a symbol embroidered on it of a sword with a fox wrapped around it as if it were guarding the sword.

The room was also made of wood which seemed odd because it seemed a lot like Hogwarts. He turned to the man finally getting a good look at him. He didn't seem that much older then him maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had short spike black hair with blue tips at some of the points silver at other points. Also he had dark brown eyes which seemed almost black. He stood at 6'2" and his muscles were well toned though you wouldn't be able to tell because of his loose black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans covered it well.

Harry decided to ask the question "Where are we?" The man looked over to him and said "Wolf manor which happens to be my house and before you ask you can call me Mike." Harry tilted his head to the side. "Where is Wolf manor?"

"Its in North America in a stated called New Hampshire." Harry looked at Mike as if he were crazy. "How could we have gotten all the way to America from England in a matter of seconds?"

"It's a form of travel that most people can't use because there to ignorant but that's beside the point." Harry seemed to be thinking then out of the blue he says "Did Dumbledore send you to get me."

"No" was all Mike said but his word made Harry tense up a little. "Don't worry though if I wanted to kill you I would have done it along time ago. The reason I showed up at Privet Drive was simple because one of my friends is a seer and told me that you were in danger and it was not your time to die yet."

Harry frowned thinking the reason he had been saved is so that he could kill Voldemort. "It had nothing to do with the prophecy though. It was simply the matter that you were to young to die, that's the only real reason I went anyway." Harry's head jerked up "How do you know the prophecy!"

"Well I would tell you but I can't otherwise I would die a most painful death." Harry was shocked by this, not only did Mike know the prophecy but he talked about death as if it were nothing. "That's enough questions for now lets get to dinner it seems as if you haven't eaten in a week." Harry followed Mike down a long hall with at least 60 doors on each side. At the end of the hall was large oak doors which Mike pushed open.

Instantly the smell of food hit Harry's nose and the noise of people talking and laughing. They all looked toward the door to see who had come in. Most greeting Mike with a wave or a smile some even shouting out things which really should be said let alone shouted. Mike walked to the front of the room where there was a large table with a huge amount of food on it. Harry looked around the room it wasn't anything like the great hall there were couches and chairs all over the place with small tables for each person. It seemed to be just like a buffey. He also noticed there were a lot less people here then the amount in the great hall. He noticed Mike waving him over to the table covered in food.

"Listen i'll answer any question you can come up with but you got to each something first." Harry nodded slowly then he began putting food on his plate. When he finished that he grabbed a small table and saw Mike had gone to sit next to a very beautiful girl around the same age as Mike. He walked over and sat down in a lazy boy that was faced right across from Mike. He began eating he wasn't sure what he was eating but it tasted good and that's all that really mattered.

He looked up at Mike and asked "Who are all these people?" Mike looked away from the girl he was talking to and answered "Well most of them are teens that got kicked out of there house or just people that feel safer here then anywhere else." Harry looked at him puzzled "why is that?"

"Well that's simple it's because I'm a guardian."

_1. If you have ever seen charmed think of Cole and how he shimmers_


	2. Chapter 2

"What is a guardian?" asked Harry

"Well i'll tell you a little bit about the school that I go to. It was originally made so that werewolves could get a magical education but it would still be safe because the werewolves would be watched over.

Of course the school ended up becoming I high performing school because most werewolves study a lot to get there minds off there problems." Harry thought that Remus was kind of like that so it made sense.

"Because of this anyone that did really well in there classes in any magic school in New England was sent to this school. That's how I ended up coming there but of course with peoples fear that the werewolves would attack the other students a group of students were hand picked to be guardians over the werewolves. Though that didn't work very well because the kids hated werewolves just as much as there parents do."

"This is were I come in, you see there were people out hunting the werewolves as a sport not even bothering to use wands, but instead used muggle guns loaded with silver bullets. When a friend of mine that happened to be a werewolf was being shot at I jumped in the way of the bullets.

The man was to slow to react to me grabbing his gun and smashing it into his face broke his nose instantly. After that I fell to the ground, later I woke up in the hospital wing in my school the nurse said I should have died from blood loss but I somehow managed to survive.

The headmaster came to me and asked if I would be the guardian of the werewolves, the only requirement to be a guardian was you had to be an animagi also you had to be willing to protect them at all cost. The last guardian had died a few years ago and hadn't been replaced because no one wanted to protect them."

"Well I had already been an animagi for along time, because when I was younger I had begged my parent and they gave in. The headmaster was a little shocked when he saw what my form was.

I was a wolf with extremely black fur so dark it seemed to suck the light out of the general area. That wasn't the most shocking part it was when I spread my pure silver colored wings that the headmaster's eyes went wide and i swear his jaw hit the floor."

"Is that some kind of magical creature?" asked Harry

"Yes it is but it has yet to be given a name it gives me a few powers even in human form. But from then on I have been guardian over the werewolves that come here."

"So all of these people are werewolves then?"

"No not all of them are werewolves there are a few vampires, werecats, wizards/witches, and then there is one weapons mage."

"What is a weapons mage?"

"A weapon mage is a wizard that has the power to create any kind of weapon by thought alone, it is a very rare gift so most people don't know about them."

"Yes but I would have never thought of making any of the stuff you suggested its amazing really to think a pencil is a weapon lets me be able to create a pencil" said a man that had come to sit to the left of Mike.

"Yeah well, this is Harry and Harry this is David" said Mike "Nice to meet you" said Dave. Harry looked at Dave he had to be about the same age as Mike maybe a year younger.

He had very short black hair and was well built just like Mike though he was at least a foot shorter than him. He was also wearing a camo shirt with camo baggy pants with black army boots on.

"Nice to meet you too, so you're a weapons mage?" said Harry "Well I'm the only one I know of at least in this time period" answered Dave.

Harry then realizes something "why did you bring me here instead of Hogwarts?"  
"I brought you hear because there happens to be a wizard very well skilled in occlumency who is willing to teach you, Well we're on the subject there are many people here willing to teach you things that most can only dream of.

You must understand something about magic it is neither light or dark it just is, the way people use it defines it. Because of this some magic that is very helpful is considered dark magic, understand?"

"I think so, your saying that magic is just an energy that is neither light nor dark but then what is it?"

"Well if it will help you sleep better at night you could say that all magic is gray. This isn't exactly true but its close enough for now. Tomorrow night is a full moon so whatever you do stay as far from the basement as possible it can get dangerous down there.

Now let's get someone to show you to your room. Hermione would you come over here we have a quest that I would like you to show to his room." Harry seemed to freeze when he caught sight of her _what is she doing here? Is this were she comes when she goes on those family vacations? Did Mike bring her here so that he would have a friend?_ all these questions popped into his head. Mike seeing there reactions said "so I guess you know each other then?"

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her though she seemed to have changed a great deal in only a week. She was taller than him and had curves in all the right places she had an air of grace, her hair was still wavy but it was silver tipped. The only thing that really gave away that she was the same Hermione he knew is because her eyes were still that chocolate color.

"You could say that, a better question is what is Hermione doing here in the first place?" Harry was really confused, nothing seemed to make any sense. "Well that is a simple question to answer Hermione lives here, she has been since second year at Hogwarts when she discovered she was a…" Mike was interrupted by Hermione who grabbed Harry's arm and said "This way i'll show you an empty room you can use." As she dragged Harry out of the room she turned to glare at Mike before leaving.

"Was it something I said?"

"Honestly Mike it's rather obvious that she hasn't told here friends what she is yet" said the girl that had been sitting to the right of Mike

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione what was he going to say? And why didn't you tell me that you were living here what is the big secret?" asked Harry for the millionth time because he couldn't get a straight answer out of his best friend.

"It really isn't anything important Harry, don't worry yourself to much." They continued to walk down a long hall Hermione thoughts were _why out of all the people he could have brought here why did it have to be him, I cant let him know I just don't know what he would think of me after he found out._

Finally she stopped walking and turned to a small door made out of pine. "Here is your room, your stuff should already be in there and we usually have breakfast from 4am till noon so there is no need to rush really. I'm sure Mike will want to talk with you soon as well. Now I have to go do a project I'm working on goodnight Harry." With that said she turned on her heels and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the room which was rather large he had thought it would be a small room by the size of the door. He looked around sure enough his trunk was lying by a large bed. There were about 6 bookcases lining the walls filled with books that seemed to be older then any in the Hogwarts library except for one that caught his eyes, it was what looked like a journal of some sort. He picked it up and a note fell out it read

_Harry,  
Figured you would want this more than anyone so i'll just leave it in your care for now.  
~Mike_

Curious Harry looked at the first page to find the title which was _Jason Seahorn's list and guide to magically correcting and enhancing eyes_ Harry had to smirk at that. Forgetting all of his troubles for once he fell onto his bed and began to read a book that would soon change his life for the better.

It had been over two hours and Harry had finished the book. At first he thought that correcting his vision was going to be hard but it was actually quite easy. The thing is that he could make his eyes better than even Madeye Moody's magical eye.

At the very end of the book there was a ritual spell which gave you perfect eyes with the ability to see through magic and see magic itself. It also gave you powers of some kind but it didn't say what. The book said it varies from person to person in a very broad sense.

So at around midnight Harry found himself drawing a circle on the floor similar to and alchemist circle yet it also had Celtic knots all over it. Harry stood in the center of the circle. Then holding up his wand in his hand, he had found out that the ministry in North America didn't monitor under age magic, he began chanting the words he had memorized

_"Ra tan shi mor soar"_ this roughly translated into 'give me the eyes of a ^' the last word had been crossed out by somebody along time ago there was no way to tell what it had said. Then he held his eyes open tapped them both with the tip of his wand.

And in an instant all he knew was pain. As he dropped to the floor purple flames seemed to generate from his body. He was shaking, it was a thousand times worse then the Cruciatus Curse then just like that,

The whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering about the events that had happened today.

~Flashback~  
Severus had ran into his office telling him that Tom had manged to find the location of Harry. Not only that but he somehow figured out a way threw the wards. So he immediately took a group of order members to number four Privet Drive. When they got there he found that both Harry's aunt and uncle had been killed.

His cousin Dudley wasn't to far behind. Both his arms had been cut off most likely from the cutting curse, not only that but the fat had been forcefully riped out of his body and covered the floor. He had Remus take the boy to st. mongos well he contiued his search for harry.

Only minutes later had Moody come up to him telling him that not only was Harry not here but also that all of his stuff was no longer in his room. Which meant that he had somehow managed to escape before they had gotten threw his door.

~End Flashback~

Now the question that was on his mind is if Harry had managed to escape then why hadn't he contacted him. Also where would he go since he knew very well that Harry wasn't able to get around much because he didn't know very many places. So were in the world was Harry Potter?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt really warm so he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked for a minute that he didn't see the badly plastered ceiling in his room. Then the events of the other day came back which made him sit up really fast almost causing him to fall out of the bed. But how did he get into the bed in the first place?

The door to his room opened, he noticed that it was Mike. "Well it's about time you woke up I must admit I would have never guest that you would use that ritual so soon." Mike smirked though making it seem as if he had known. "After all you didn't know all the facts about it."

"How long have I been out and what facts are you talking about I read that journal cover to cover?" asked Harry "Well to answer your first question you have been asleep for three days. Your second question is harder to answer for not even I understand all the facts about that ritual.

Something I do know though is that you have to be incredible powerful to even survive doing that ritual. That's why it was considered dark magic by the ministry." Mike mumbled something else but Harry didn't hear it he was still stunned.

How could he have been out for three days? Also what did he mean by the ritual being considered dark magic. That would mean he would be in deep shit if anyone from the ministry found out. "I can see the headlines now, Boy who lived ready to stand by the dark lord. Well that's just great I'm going to be so screwed."

"First off this ritual is nothing compared to the stuff that we are going to teach you, and the ministry won't find out because they can only find out if you use it in front of them. Right now you can't tell the difference from the old you and the new you accept now you're not wearing glasses" said Mike.

"If you don't believe me check the mirror" Harry looked at the mirror in front of his bed true to his word he didn't look much different at all. "Right then, now you should come down and get something to eat you must be starving after three days without food."

Harry realized that his stomach did hurt a lot which made sense he really hadn't eaten in three days. "Well get dressed and you can come down when your ready, you remember the way right?" after Harry gave him a slight nod he closed the door behind him and walked away.

Harry got up and went to go get dressed only to discover that none of his clothes where in his trunk. He looked around and spotted a dresser, so he went to check if his clothes had been put in there, but all he found was a bunch of black shirts and blue jeans. So he put those on and headed to the "great hall" forgetting to put socks or shoes on.

When he got there he noticed that there weren't as many people there as the last time he had been there. He went straight to the food table picking up as much food as he could, Ron would be proud. He sat in a lazy boy and ate well watching a qudditch game being broadcast on tv.

A little while after that Mike came into the room with a man that Harry hadn't met before. They made there way to him until they where standing right in front of him. "Harry I would like to introduce you to your new teacher in occlumency, this is Gene. And of course Gene this is Harry." Harry looked at Gene he had crimson shaded hair which was spiked. He had a pretty good build and the most interesting thing was the scar running from the top of his head down to his chin on the right side.

"We'll have your first lesson now follow me, will you" said Gene. Without another word started to walk away. "I would suggest you follow him otherwise you will never learn" said Mike. Harry just nodded and took off after Gene. Harry almost ran into Gene who had stopped in front of a birch door. "This is where I will teach you it wont take that long to teach however it will take awhile for you to get good at it" said Gene.

Harry nodded not knowing what else to do, when they entered the room Harry was surprise to see nothing but a pillow on the floor. "Sit on the pillow" Harry did as told. Now first off occlumency can be done a few ways the hardest way being to clear your mind of all thought. So what I want you to do is close your eyes and concentrate on something that could hold you attention for hours upon hours. Harry's first thought was Hermione but he decided to pick a snitch instead.

That way if Gene was able to get into his mind he wouldn't find out. Gene waited for awhile until it seemed that Harry had finally made up his mind and was focusing on that thing as hard as he could. Gene didn't need to use a spell to get into peoples minds, he didn't even have to make eye contact. So he started to test Harry's concentration. It took only ten minutes before Harry had lost focus.

"That's not very good you need to focus harder it will eventually be come second nature, now again." Harry focused on the shape of the snitch the way that the wings moved and the sound that they made. He focused on the carvings in the snitch. He felt Gene trying to enter his mind but kept his focus on the snitch.

Finally the feeling went away and Harry opened his eyes. The expression of confusion written all over his face. "Its been 3 hours already you were able to keep your focus now its time for me to teach you how to make it part of your subconscious. I want you to image the snitch surrounding your body. Then I want you to make it permanent. You do this by willing it to stay there.

Harry did as told and his body glowed gold for a second but then it faded away. "Congratulations you have just competed 'The Gene master it in a day occlumency lesson' said Gene. "Of course this is only the third time that anyone has completed the lesson in a day so I guess the title doesn't fit very well" mused Gene. Harry was trying hard not to laugh out loud. He had thought that Gene was some kinda hardass and now he was acting like an over excited teenager.

"Well anyway follow me, Mike said to bring you to his office if you were able to complete the lesson in a day." He walked to the door and this time waited for Harry to follow. After walking threw about six different hallways going up 3 flights of stairs and then onto an elevator made of wood the rest of the way up. They finally made it to Mike's office. Harry took note that the door was made of red wood before they went in.

Harry had almost been expecting something similar to Dumbledore's office with Mike sitting at a desk writing on parchment, he should have known better. There was a great deal of weapons hanging from the wall, well there were tables hold all kinds a weird things. At the back of the room there was a hammock hung from two pillars allowing the person to see out the window well up there.

Mike on the other hand was sound asleep and took no notice of Harry or Gene as they made there way to the back of the room. Gene pulled a long stick off the wall and hit the hammock with it this made Mike fall to the floor. He somehow managed to catch himself before he hit the floor and was able to land on his feet.

"Well I guess I was right about you being able to complete the training in a day" said Mike with a large smile. "That is one of the first things that everyone has to learn when they come to this house. This way there mind will be safe and we can know that no one will get there hands on any information that goes on in this house."

"Now since that is done you must learn how to use a weapon." Harry looked puzzled "why do I have to learn to use a weapon." Mike looked amused "well it's a house rule that everyone that come to my home must learn to use a weapon. Be that weapon a bo or hand gun. Now this room has a great amount of weapons in it, but it is not up to you what weapon you will learn to use.

This is decided by these gloves" mike pulls out of a cabinet nearby a pair of leather gloves. "These gloves are very much like the sorting hat in Hogwarts now put them on, they will decided what weapon is best for you. Harry pulled on the gloves he instantly heard a voice in his head which seemed oddly like Mikes.

_No need to be alarmed I am only hear to read about your life to find the best choice. You have handled a straight sword before but it is not the weapon for you. You would be better off with something more flexible and long, yes I see perfectly what weapon is best for you._

"The weapon best suited for the boy known as Harry James Potter is a spear" the gloves announced aloud. "Interesting choice, well then how about we go find the right spear follow me." Mike took the gloves from Harry and put them on, and then he started to walk to a door on the left side of the room. Harry followed him and ended up in a room full of more weapons then he had ever seen. Which was impressive seeings as how many where on the walls of the manor.

Mike came back to the front of the room holding a spear that was completely black with carvings of what looked to be a cat demon. Right at the top of the spear where the stick was connected to the spear head was long black hair. "This is a very old spear made by a very wise man in the year 1500 the hair is from a Thestral, and the blade is made from the fangs of the very same Thestral" said Mike. Harry looked up at the blade which was almost white but had signs of metal mixed within it.

"According to the gloves this is the only spear that is right for you. Treat it with great care for it is a very powerful and deadly weapon in the hands of evil. Now as to who will teach you to use this weapon is completely up to Seijuro Hiko." Mike then shows Harry how to shrink and unshrink the weapon at will.

"Alright come with me there is something that you must do and it can only be done today." Mike grabbed Harry and pretty much dragged him all the way to the other side of the manor. Where they came upon a door that was made of a wood that was an odd green color. When they entered Harry saw that the room was covered head to toe with white runes.

"Here you are going to need this." Mike throws a backpack at Harry, "Follow the directions in this letter no matter what." Mike handed Harry the letter well looking at him very seriously. "The magic of this room is only able to send one person and only when the sun is still in the sky on this day." Without another word Mike walked out of the room and left Harry standing there. The runes started to glow then there was a great white flash.

The room was now completely empty.


End file.
